dungeonbossfandomcom-20200216-history
Dungeons
Basic Information To earn Gold, Hammers, XP Potions, Evos, Runes and Materials, they must fight in Dungeons within the campaign map. Tapping the Campaign button will reveal a presented map in which there are several areas to choose from, each representing a Chapter. Each Chapter contains a list of Dungeons. Once a Dungeon is beaten the next Dungeon is unlocked. Completing the Chapter unlocks the next Chapter. Most Dungeons require 5 Stamina to enter. However, the last Dungeon of every Chapter requires 7 Stamina. For Island Dungeons other than Boss Island Dungeons: The first Dungeon requires no Stamina and 1 Loot Key to Quick Loot, the second one requires 5 Stamina and 2 Keys, the third requires 10 Stamina and 3 Keys, the fourth requires 15 Stamina and 4 Keys, and the last Dungeon requires a whopping 20 Stamina and 5 Keys. Modes The Campaign Dungeons (excluding Gold Island, XP Island, Evo Island and Boss Island) are available in three levels of difficulty: * Normal mode: This mode is for level 1 to 60. It's described here. * Challenge Mode: This mode unlocks at Player Level 30 and is for Heroes up to level 72. It offers Blessings of the Seeker, tokens and other rare Hero Tokens. * Boss Mode: Unlocked at Player Level 60, this is the place where you will find the hardest Dungeons with the most dangerous enemies and sweetest loot such as Epics (only found on Boss Island, unlocked at Player Level 50). * Age of Chaos expansion: Unlocked at Player Level 70, you can find doom and chaos in these infected dungeons. The Battle In preparation for the Dungeon battle, up to four Heroes are chosen to fight through the Dungeon. In addition,up to three Potions are added to the bag to assist with the vigor of the battle. You can choose which potions to bring to the battle. When the battle starts, there are two special icons located on the bottom of the screen. The sword icon on the right is an auto-attack button that forces all of your Heroes to perform their Basic Attack on all enemies (silver sword) or perform their special attacks (golden sword). The basic attack option should be used only if your Heroes are strong enough to defeat the enemies. The auto-attack mode is cancelled if one Hero has died or in low HP. The second icon is a yellow button with a dark silhouette of a gladiator. It's located at the right end of the hero's special attack buttons. This icon allows the player to summon a Friend's Champion for help from their Friend List. That friend's featured hero (choosable) will perform their 1st special attack. Occasionally, the player will encounter a Treasure Room within a Dungeon. The player has the option to choose one of the three chests provided, which is added to their rewards at the end of a successful completion of the Dungeon. One of the three chests can contain a Hero Token of a Bronze Hero, Silver Hero or Gold Hero. More common rewards are Gold, Hammers or an Evo. XP Island, Gold Island, Evo Island and Boss Island For additional information on the individual islands, visit the following pages: XP Island, Gold Island, Evo Island and Boss Island. These are special Dungeons that specifically allow you to get Gold, Potions, Evos and Epics. Evo Island, XP Island and Gold Island Dungeons are useable once every day. Keep in mind though, the Dungeons in Gold Island and XP Island are for players with higher level Heroes. Evo Island and Boss Island are slightly different from the other two Islands. Evo Island is accessible on Monday to Friday only. Besides, every day from Monday to Friday, each day will have a different Element (Monday: Dark, Tuesday: Water, Wednesday: Fire, Thursday: Nature, Friday: Light. This is for both enemies and Evos). Boss Island Dungeons require 8 Loot Keys to Quick Loot but can be run through more than once every day. Epic Dungeons In Epic Dungeons (5-10 Reflection Halls, 11-7 Lair of the Lich, 16-10 Devourer of Flames and 21-10 Garden of Evil),(Normal Mode and Challenge Mode ONLY) the player's Heroes fight without the assistance of Friends' Champions. These Dungeons are not only the last levels of their respective Chapters (therefore require 7 Stamina to begin), but also significantly more challenging for the player compared to other levels. Potions are allowed in these levels, except the Elixir of Life. That means when your Hero team is defeated in an Epic Dungeon you cannot continue and the battle is over. Epic Dungeons also contain Epic Bosses, which are far deadlier than typical Bosses as they have many more Abilities and their Attacks are significantly strengthened. Materials There are 24 materials (including those in Challenge Mode) that can be looted in the corresponding area type of the dungeon. The lesser material is used to craft greater material, Runes and Epics. Runes All Rune chests at the end of Campaign Dungeons contain Lesser Runes (Normal), or Improved Runes (Challenge). The rarity of these Runes is either Common, Uncommon or Rare, with a maximum of 3 stars. The Rune types found in Campaign Dungeons are either Battle, Bulwark, Focus or Life. Very rarely, after you complete a Dungeon Room, you will find a mysterious Rune chest that when opened, will give you only a random type of Rune. You can salvage the Runes found in Dungeons and use the Shards and Binders collected from salvaging them to craft basic Runes of better quality (Heroic or Legendary rarity, up to 5 stars) and other, more special types such as Power, Precision, Elusive, Aegis and Destruction. There are also the unique Soul Stealer, Tactics, Insight, Vampiric, Planning and Thought, as well as the extremely powerful Guardian, Corruption, Survivor and Incineration. Some Runes, such as Warrior, Tank, Healer, Hero, Festive and Community, are only found in events. Duelist and Champion Runes can be obtained from My Dungeon Seasons. Hammers Hammers can be obtained from wooden chests found in the middle of any dungeons. You can use these Hammers that you get from completing or Quick Looting dungeons to reinforce your chest in My Dungeon. If you do not reinforce your chest, other players can raid your dungeon and if they win against your defenders, they will steal some of your Daily Rewards for My Dungeon (Gold and Honor). List of Campaign Dungeons Chapter 1 (Goblin Kingdom) Recommended level range: 4-6 (Normal), 34-36 (Challenge) Chapter 2 (The Cursed Lands) Recommended level range: 6-8 (Normal), 36-38 (Challenge) Chapter 3 (Dwarven Kingdom) Recommended level range: 8-9 (Normal), 38-39 (Challenge) Chapter 4 (Core of the World) Level range: 10-12 (Normal), 40-42 (Challenge) Chapter 5 (The Mystical Valley) Recommended level range: 12-16 (Normal), 42-46 (Challenge) Chapter 6 (Defiled Woodland) Recommended level range: 18-19 (Normal), 48-49 (Challenge) Chapter 7 (Crusaders' Vanguard) Recommended level range: 20-21 (Normal), 50-51 (Challenge) Chapter 8 (The Warmachine) Recommended level range: 21-24 (Normal), 51-54 (Challenge) Quest Rewards: 8x , 80,000 gold Chapter 9 (Unholy Kingdom) Recommended level range: 24-26 (Normal), 54-56 (Challenge) Quest Rewards: 8x , 90,000 gold Chapter 10 (Infernal Barrens) Recommended level range: 26-28 (Normal), 56-58 (Challenge) Quest Rewards: 8x , 100,000 gold Chapter 11 (Necropolis) Recommended level range: 28-32 (Normal), 58-62 (Challenge) Chapter 12 (Imperial Border) Recommended level range: 32-33 (Normal), 62-63 (Challenge) Chapter 13 (The Imperial Quarry) Recommended level range: 34-35 (Normal), 64-65 (Challenge) Chapter 14 (Crimson Empire) Recommended level range: 35-38 (Normal), 65-68 (Challenge) Chapter 15 (Doomed Wastes) Recommended level range: 38-40 (Normal), 68-70 (Challenge) Chapter 16 (Dragon Lord Summit) Recommended level range: 40-46 (Normal), 70-72 (Challenge) Chapter 17 (Rune Stone Mountains) Recommended level range: 46-48 (Normal), 72 (Challenge) Required Player Level: 38 Chapter 18 (Land of Giants) Recommended level range: 48-50 (Normal), 72 (Challenge) Required Player Level: 40 Chapter 19 (The Mystical Highlands) Recommended level range: 51-53 (Normal), 72 (Challenge) Required Player Level: 45 Chapter 20 (The Pinnacle) Recommended level range: 53-56 (Normal), 72 (Challenge) Required Player Level: 50 Chapter 21 (The Blight) Level range: 57-61 (Normal), 72 (Challenge) Required Player Level: 55 Special Events Dungeons Special Events are released every few days and offer challenges in separate events dungeons where you can earn tokens for featured Heroes. During Portal Events these heroes have an increased appearance rate in Portal Summons. Read more ... *XP Island - XP for your Heroes *Gold Island - Loot great gold treasures *Evo Island - Catch some rare Celestial Evos *Boss Island - Make your Heroes epic! Category:Gameplay Category:Campaign